Lost Control
by EmoRocker98
Summary: '...I turned to see Chloe looking at me, eyes ablaze with a fire I have never seen in her before. My wolf and I liked it...' Derek finds Chloe in the bathroom at Lyle house. What to do, what to do? SK


**Okay, Idea from user ChinkyMexican.**

**I know, and I am working on the next chap of _I want you, Chloe Saunders._ Okie dokie, this is an M rated redo of the bathroom scene in The SUMMONING, Hmm, I have done one in TA, but this should be fun...  
**

**So, I think I will start out with DPOV and get into Chloe's when D looses control, hence the name of the story... Let's do this!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, don't even own the idea of the story. It was given to me and if anyone has a prompt they want me to do, PM me or, if you're a guest, leave a review. Also, need a few OC's for IWYCS... I dont know if I like that abbreviation, but it is the initials, so, I will use it.  
**

**I DO NOT HAVE TS WITH ME NOW, SO I WILL BE 'WINGING IT'. Wish me luck! XD  
**

**I have to start out with a dream on D's part... And does anyone think I should redo any of my older stories on Born2danceforever?  
**

**DPOV  
**

_... In wolf form, I saw her and kept low to the ground as I walked slowly toward her. When I was close enough, I pounced, taking her to the ground without hurting her.  
_

_"Derek." She giggled out. I ran my nose along her neck, breathing deeply. She tried to get up and I got off of her, watching her roll over and gaze at me with her beautiful blue eyes.  
_

_"You have soft fur." She said quietly as she ran he fingers through the fur on my neck. I laid down and purred. She giggled in response.  
_

_"Change back, I feel like I'm talking to myself. I gave a wolfish chuckle and Changed back quickly, wrapping my arms around her. She stiffened and blushed, the heat of it almost burning my chest, almost.  
_

_"D-Derek. You ar-aren't wearing any c-clothes." She whispered. I smirked and leaned down to her ear. I brushed her hair back and blew on it.  
_

_"Why, is little red afraid of the big, bad wolf?" I asked, growling and snapping at her earlobe. She giggled and smacked my hand away from her waist.  
_

_"Derek." She said, looking into my eyes.  
_

_"Chloe." I said as I leaned down to her, about to lock my lips with hers-  
_

A crash sounded outside my room and I shot up in bed, groaning quietly as I felt the pulsing of my erection through my jeans. Simon stirred in his sleep and I stood.

**Damn Chloe. Why the hell does she smell so good?** I wondered. My wolf chuckled.

_**She is our mate.**_ He said, showing me tempting images.

_Chloe bent over the dining room table._

_Chloe in the crawlspace, gasping my name as I plunged into her faster than humanly possible.  
_

_Chloe baring her neck to me, and me biting it, claiming her as mine forever.  
_

I shook my head and leaned against the door, breathing heavily. I needed a cold shower. Bad.

I grabbed my towel and ran a hand through my hair. I growled.

It was still greasy as fuck. Why the hell couldn't I look good for the little necromancer? Why is she afraid of me?

I snorted.

"Because you're a monster, Derek." I muttered as I walked out of my room and into the bathroom that I shared with Simon.

The room smelled like Chloe, but I thought nothing of it because my wolf might still be playing tricks on me. I set the towel on the sink and turned on the water. Shuffling sounded behind me.

I turned to see Chloe looking at me, eyes ablaze with a fire I have never seen in her before. My wolf and I liked it.

"Derek." She said, walking over and locking the door. I felt my heartbeat pick up. She turned around and crossed her arms, and I gulped. It pushed her breasts closer together. I looked back up to the safety of her face as I saw her moving her lips, speaking. I saw the movement but couldn't pick up the words to save my life. How could I, with my sexy little mate cornering me in the bathroom when I was in nothing but my boxers.

"Derek? Are you even listening to me?" She asked, my eyes shot up to hers and she gasped. I vaguely wondered what she saw and tossed the thought aside. All I could do was try to keep reign on my wolf as he clawed at the surface to claim, mark, and repeat. I smiled a little and she lowered her eyes, face turning red as she hid behind her hair. Before I knew it, I was in front of her, gripping her chin with my left hand and stroking her neck with my right.

"Don't do that, Chloe." I said, then I cleared my throat, felling my own cheeks heat as I realized how close I was. She was disgusted. I just knew it. I mean, who would want me? Derek Souza, the zit-faced werewolf. I sighed and dropped my hands and pulled away. Simon would be better for her.

"Why would you think that?" She asked. I looked at her in curiosity until I realized I had said that out loud.

"I don't like Simon. He's more of a brother to me, and why does it matter anyway, Derek?" She asked. I nearly groaned. I loved the sound of my name rolling off her lips.

"Derek!" she yelled, and I felt my eyes roll back. How the hell could she not realize the massive straining in my boxers? "Are you alright?"

I nodded and she reached forward to place her hand on my cheek. I froze.

"Chloe?" I said cautiously. She blushed and brushed the hair out of my eyes, moving a little closer. I inhaled deeply, her scent filling my head and giving another impossible shot of blood to my lower region.

"D-Derek? I-I want to t-try something." She said. My eyes widened as she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. I sucked in a breath and gripped her hips, pulling her close. She gasped and I slid my tongue into her mouth. My wolf howled at the thought of us being the ones to take her first kiss, and taking her for the first time. We would be the only ones to touch her like this if I had anything to say about it. A growl bubbled up from my throat and out of my mouth, Chloe whimpered. I pulled away, panting and shivering. The wolf was howling, begging me to let him free to claim what was ours. I couldn't help as I licked and sucked at her neck, leaving marks for all to see. I wanted to sink my teeth into her as I pounded into her against the shower wall, but was afraid-

"Derek." she moaned. I growled and she gasped.

"H-how are you d-doing that?" she stuttered out. I grinned.

"You watch movies. What creature has super strength, growls, and mates for life?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered and froze.

"Werewolves." She muttered, meeting my eyes. "Are y-you a-"

"Yes." I answered. Tears formed in her eyes as she took a step back.

"W-why are you d-d-doing this t-then? If you'll m-meet your m-m-m-mate someday, why w-waste time with me?" she asked. I growled at what she was implying.

"I won't have to. I already know who she is and she's right fucking in front of me." I said. She looked up. "I have _never_ had the reaction to anyone as I do you. Your scent." I stopped and ran my hands through my hair. "It both calms me and drives me crazy. The way you look, it-it makes my wolf howl at me to claim you, to take you, to give you the thing only a wolf could give you. Only _I _could give you. Do you know what that is?" I asked, panting slightly as her cheeks were a rosy red.

"N-no." she said. I leaned down so that my breath would wash across her face.

"My Mark." I said. She let out a tiny moan, but that was all it took for my wolf to claw his way out.

**CPOV**

I couldn't explain what I was feeling.

All I knew was that I didn't want it to end. I didn't know what his 'Mark' would be, but I was willing to take anything he was willing to give. I let out a little moan as his minty breath and husky voice washed over me. I heard him growl and looked at him, seeing his eyes were silver. I gasped and stumbled back, but his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Shh. Don't worry, my little Chloe." he cooed in my ear, voice deeper. I whimpered and he pulled back, meeting my eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm a part of Derek, little one. Do you know what I am?" He asked. I shook my head. "I am his wolf. The primal part of him with simple needs. Food, sleep, water, and a mate to hold." I blushed and he gripped my face.

"Do you know how long we have waited to hold you like this?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You've only known me for a few days." I said. He looked at me in shock.

"You mean you don't remember?" he whispered. I tilted my head.

"The first time we met you was when I was seven. I remember finding you crying in the hallway and being scared my brothers would find out I had left them. I remember taking you in my arms and just holding you. It was the first time I ever felt content and safe. I felt that if I could keep you safe, I would never have to do anything ever again. When you stopped crying, I saw your eyes and I _knew_ that you were it. I would never feel anything close to what I did that day." He chuckled a little. "It was also the very first day that I talked to anyone willingly."

"I-I don't remember that." I stuttered out. Derek grunted.

"I guess maybe you were given a spell or some shit." He said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Derek stiffened and gripped my waist with his massive hands. I whimpered and he groaned out.

"You know, I think I should get into that shower now before I do something one of us will regret." He said, untangling himself from me and stepping back. I bit my lip and took off my shirt, cheeks aflame. I heard him gasp and met his eyes.

"Chloe." He ground out. He began clenching his fists. I walked over to the shower and turned the cold water to warm.

"I-I-I don't know w-why, but I want you D-Derek." I said, keeping my head down. Derek growled and pulled me close. I gasped as I felt a bulge pressing against my stomach.

"Are you sure? Because, know this, once we start, I won't be able to stop." he said. I nodded and he reached forward and pulled down my sweatpants gently. I had on a bra now, and nothing else. I moved my hands down, but he caught them.

"Don't ever hide from me, Chloe." He said, leaning close and locking my lips in a kiss. I let out a sigh and he slid his tongue in my mouth. He grabbed my hips and pulled me as close as possible. Then he gave a grunt and literally ripped my bra off of me. The remains of it laid on the floor. I glared at him and he pulled down his boxers. Gently, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling the hard muscles of his abs as he placed his hands under my butt.

"Dammit, Chloe." He growled at me. "You're too fucking hot for your own good."

I blushed and put my hands around his neck as he placed my back against the shower wall. He met my eyes.

"Last chance to back down, Chloe. If we continue, I won't let any guy get close to you, much less take you from me." He said. I nodded and he growled.

"I want to hear you say it. Who do you want to belong to?" He growled, sounding more animal than man. I shivered and felt a rush of heat flow through my body and stop at my core. Derek inhaled and placed his nose on my neck.

"Say. It." He said.

"You. I want you." I said. I felt him smile against my neck.

"Good." He whispered, pulling his face away and looking into my eyes.

I held my breath as he lined himself up with me and gently pushed in. I put my hands on his shoulders and dug the nails in, releasing a moan. Derek was so tense. He kept pushing in and it suddenly felt like I was being ripped in half. I whined and felt tears escape my eyes. I felt him kiss them away and hold me close, whispering soothing things in my ear.

Soon, the pain went away and I shifted, trying to feel anything.

A spark of pleasure and something that made me throw my head back raced along my spine and to my fingertips, making my toes curl from their place behind his back. Derek released a groan and dropped his head to my neck again, licking and sucking as he slowly pulled out of me and pushed back in. I gripped his shoulders tighter. His ear was right by my face, and because my breath was rapidly increasing with every slow, deep thrust, I knew he could hear it.

"D-Derek, f-faster." I whined. Derek grunted and pulled back, gripping my hips tightly and plowing into me as all I could do was gasp out his name.

"Holy fucking shit." He said, eyes closed tight. He stopped and reached behind him to turn off the water. He then wrapped his arms around me, slipping slightly because of the shower water and the sheen of sweat coating both of us.

"What are y-you doing?" I whispered in his ear. He growled.

"Need to claim." He ground out, like he had a mouthful of rocks. His voice was deep and husky. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were flashing from green to silver. I moaned as he placed me on the floor, stomach down and pulled my hips up. He gently ran his hands over my whole body, pausing at my breasts and my stomach.

"Mine." He hissed as he sunk back into me, folding himself over me. I vaguely heard something that sounded like a door opening, but all I could hear clearly was Derek's breathing in my ear. I moaned as he sped up, going deeper and faster and harder all at the same time. I couldn't focus at all, so I instead clawed the floor and made gasping moaning noises as he growled and licked my neck.

"Now...Tell me...Can we Mark you?" He gasped out through moans and growls.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." I chanted. "Make me yours." I whined. I heard him growl loudly and sink into me completely, filling me up as I felt warmth flood into me as he bit down on my neck, teeth imbedded in my skin and his tongue lapping at the blood.

"D-Derek!" I yelled as a blinding light flashed over the back of my eyelids, which were screwed shut. When the light faded and my surrounding came back to focus, I felt Derek remove his teeth from my neck and pull himself out of me. I rolled over and looked at him as I leaned up onto my elbows. He smiled, and I returned it.

"Better than any dream I've ever had." He said, leaning close and kissing me.

"Now, you're mine. Now and forever. I love you, Chloe Saunders." He whispered, kissing my eyelids, nose and then lips. A cough sounded from the doorway. Derek and I pulled away from each other to look.

Simon stood in the doorway, red-faced and shifting his PJ pants.

Derek growled at him and pushed me behind him, covering me completely. Simon yelped and ran to his and Derek's room, slamming the door.

"I don't like that." Derek seethed, turning to face me. I felt myself slump in rejection and tears well up in my eyes. If he didn't like me, why did he mark me? I felt tow large, warm hands grip my upper arms.

"Look at me, Chloe." Derek said. I met his emerald green eyes, gaze drifting over his face. So what if he had acne? He was the best, kindest werewolf I had ever met, also the only one, but still. I loved his eyes. Deep, endless emeralds that sparkled bright enough to make the real jewels jealous.

"You are the only one for me. End of story. I want to hold you, to kiss you, to just be near you and know you feel the same way. My wolf wants to see you round with our pups, to watch you laugh as we get you happy, to listen to your voice, to keep you happy and with us. I am not mad at you, Chloe. I'm mad at Simon for interrupting my time with my mate." He said, rubbing the side of my neck that bore his mark and the other hand brushing my drying hair back out of my eyes. I smiled and cupped his cheek.

"You are mine, Chloe. Just as I and my wolf are yours." He said. Grunting, he stood up and held his hand out toward me. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Alright, let's go. But first can I get dressed?" I asked, making him laugh.

**Well... Done! Any more ideas for DP redos? Cause that was fun!**

**Chlerek song of the Day: All around me by Flyleaf  
**

**Question of the day:  
**

**If you could see D and C interrupted at any age at any time (even during mating season) when would be the funniest. And does anyone want me to type up D's back story? OR when he and C met the first time?  
**


End file.
